ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuki Tetsuo
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Tetsuo 'Character Last Name' Yuki 'IMVU Username' TetsuoYuki 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 3/12/196AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakuran 'Height' 4'10 'Weight' 94 lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Several words that could be use to describe Tetsuo Yuki, would have to be the words. Brave, Helpful, Loud and Annoying, however, there are times when the young Acadamy Student could be the perfect little angel...but that sight is very rare normally he is short tempered and easily annoyed, and other moments he gives off a depressed feeling around him, which happens more often then him being an angel. At the young age of twelve he had nothing better to do than look up to the ninja, he was particularly interested in the arts of Kenjutsu, being at the young age he was he tried to self teach himself the art, but had no progress at all, no matter how hard he tried it all ended the same way... a broken stick and of hope, though one day he hopes to be a great ninja who uses kenjutsu or at the very least not end up with a broken stick. Despite his hopes and dreams of being great, a great weakness of his would be losing control and level headed-ness, he hopes to learn to control that more though. Tetsuo normally wore black clothes or dark clothes, His hair was jet black that came down over one of his eyes, his hair shines in the light of the sun however despite how dark it is. 'Behaviour' Tetsuo is a mixture of 2 personalities, Loud and Happy and Dark and Depressed, however the dark and depressed personality isn't often shown to others, he tends to be more happy and out going. his personality is not to be mistaken with Bi-polar disorder or Multiple personality disorder, just like any human if something bad happens he wont be happy and if nothings wrong that's how he acts. At times when hes thinking about things he can be a bit Sadistic and enjoy the pain of others, as long as they aren't his friends though, he would rather take on the pain himself instead of having a friend of his hurt. 'Nindo (optional)' N/A 'Summoning' None. 'Bloodline/Clan' Yuki. 'Ninja Class' Genin 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Quick Thinking 'Weaknesses' Weak with Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 15 (15) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 ''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Smoke Bomb (3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0''' '''Total: 36 Pieces 'Jutsu List' Body Replacement Technique Clone Jutsu 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' None worth recording 'Background Information' When Tetsuo Yuki was first born, it was just a normal child birth, nothing special had happened, at the age of one he lived a normal and happy life with his parents Akahana Yuki and Akifumi Yuki, both being from the same clan so Tetsuo was a pure blood Yuki. At the age of five he started making friends and such, being a polite child like how he was raised, At the age of six is when he started actually watching the gennin of the villages train more, and at the age of eight he started taking an interest in Kenjutsu, he always loved watching people practice it, it was a mysterious yes beautiful think to him, the way it sounded when the blades clashed against somthing to the shine of the blade when it was drawn. At the age of nine he started to practice kenjutsu on his own with no help from anyone at all, but much to his discontent he failed at it, he really hadent gotten any where past the right way to even hold the blade, decideing that if he wanted to be like all the other great ninja he would have to train like them.At the age of ten he started going to the ninja acadamy, doing simple things much more like talking about the jutsu instead of learning or doing them, and each day that passed he was wondering how talking was going to help with anything at all, but everytime he came home to his parent he was greeted with a smile and encouragement to do good, his mother always told him that "In order to succeed in jutsu he would have to study the fundamentals of them first." At the age of 11 they where still going on about the fundamentals of chakra and other things, just that basics, also at the age of 11 is when he started makeing enemies, none of which could be considered rivals but more of just dislikeing of people, so this is where his solitary type depression started to form, but he held back his emotions and wouldent show a single sign of hurt until he was alone. looking back at the past of Tetsuo, it was a naturally happy and out going type of lifestyle, not much had gone wrong except the few deaths of some of his older family members, not knowing much about his parents aswell didnt help that much, its not that they wouldent tell, it was more of that he didnt really care about what they had to say. his mother Akahana was a small and gentle woman, who had the scent of cherry blossom's and a spring breeze, her skin was a milky white and her hair was a little bit past shoulder length and just as black as Tetsuo's with the same odd shine, Her smile was warm and inviting which is probably why he stayed around her more from the ages of three to eight. His father Akifumi was tall and his skin was a little bit darker than his mothers, not far too much darker but his skin wasnt the same milky white more of the skin color of one who had been working in the sun, his natural skin was however a pale-ish white, his fathers smile wasent as warming and inviting as his mothers yet gave off a friendly prescence, with hair that came down too his shoulder's yet still black with that same shine, he normally smelled of soap due to the fact he was always sweaty from work. much to Tetsuos liking aswell most of the bullying had stopped. Roleplaying Library http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Playground_Sparring http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kunai_Training_At_the_Gate http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/EarthTraining:_Burning_Motivation http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsuo_Yuki_Graduation_Exam Category:Yonshigakure Member